<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking about you for the entire mission by AngelWithAShotgun00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776950">Thinking about you for the entire mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAShotgun00/pseuds/AngelWithAShotgun00'>AngelWithAShotgun00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments in Poe's and Seven's life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/M, Fingering, Penis In Vagina Sex, The Resistance Fighting doesn't leave room for horny hours, You're desperate, breeding kink (but not really he cums inside), mentions of blowjobs, mentions of explicit sexual acts, no abuse he's just a flirty dumb drunk, p in v sex, sexual acts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAShotgun00/pseuds/AngelWithAShotgun00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Black Seven, part of Poe Dameron’s famed Black Squadron, have just returned from a rescue mission and the squad wants to celebrate. However, you just want to take a shower and work off some of the tension the last few weeks built up inside of you. You are ready to slip into bed after a nice shower when one handsome Captain shows up at your door drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments in Poe's and Seven's life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confiscated. Commander's Orders.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a working title, inspiration hit me like a garbage truck last night oops. Was gonna be a one shot, now it looks like a two chapter affair.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You lifted yourself out of your X-Wing after a long flight back to the base. Damages had been minimal during the rescue mission the Black Squadron had flown today, only Black Three’s X-Wing had been hit and she was fine, from what you could tell from afar. Your legs where heavy and your bones were creaking when you finally hit the ground, jumping off the wing. You lifted the helmet off of your head, your hair was sticking to your face, damp and matted from the hours under the helmet. You looked around, breathing in the fresh air on the tarmac, it was good to be home. Your eyes traced over the stars in the distance and landed back on the ships in front of you, seeing people cheer and celebrate over the successful mission. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dameron was walking towards you, an easy cocky grin playing around his lips. “Black Seven”, he called out. To your irritation your heart jumped in your chest as he addressed you with your call sign. You were acutely hyper aware of the sweat and grime that had collected in your hair and on your face over the course of the mission. “Commander.”, you nodded curtly. “Listen, Seven, a few of us were gonna go grab a drink in the base cantina to celebrate a successful mission, shake off the tension a little, if you know what I mean…”, he smirked and your stomach flipped. You could feel a blush creeping up your cheeks, deepening the longer he looked at you. “I think I’m beat Dameron, gonna take a shower and hit my cot.” His smile didn’t falter but you noticed it didn’t quite reach his eyes anymore. “Alright sweetheart, see you around then!”, he said easily, squeezed your shoulder and strode off. The touch lingered a second longer than necessary, but not long enough to interpret anything into it. His walk was confident, every step he took seemed placed purposefully. It made you wonder if his touches were equally full of purpose. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your shoulder tingled and you could still feel the lasting warmth of his touch through the layers of your flight suit. You closed your eyes and sighed. It had been way too long since you had been touched in a friendly manner, even longer since someone dragged their fingertips over your bare skin, full of admiration and wonder. The way to the shower seemed shorter than it usually did with your head clouded with the fantasy of Dameron’s fingers ghosting over you face, your neck and your collarbone. You imagined he would be hungry for every inch of skin that was poking out under your flight suit. You really shouldn’t be thinking about this, he was your superior after all. You shook your head, slowly at first, gradually moving it faster as if that could clear your mind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, as you stepped into the small refresher closest to your room the thoughts were still there, ever persistent and even intensifying. You cursed the fact that you hadn’t had a day off in ages, no chance to spend a night at the Resistance bars and take some random mechanic or officer, whoever was willing, back to bed with you, preferably in his room so that it was easier to sneak out in the morning. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You just needed to ease the tension so something like the short touch of one Poe Dameron didn’t make you think of unspeakable things, how good the rough pads of his fingers would feel tracing over your breasts, circling your nipples, how beautiful his dark eyes would look even darker with lust when they gazed up at you from between your legs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your mind snapped back to the task at hand and you slipped out of your dirtied flight suit, reaching to turn the water in the refesher on. Its strong stream felt amazing against your tense back muscles, working out all the kinks a day in the cockpit had given you. You decided to take your time tonight, knowing that almost everyone was out celebrating and there was no rush. You scrubbed off most part of the grime before sitting down on the small indent in the wall, leaning your legs up one by one to shave them, a little luxury you allowed yourself every once in a while during your time in the Black Squadron. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There wasn’t much room for self-care in the rebellion, but you liked to steal those little moments for yourself, like sinking underneath your covers after a risky mission, feeling completely clean and smooth, the feeling of your legs sliding against the cold blanket was like heaven after a long day. After you were done shaving you stood back up, lathering your hair in shampoo and scrubbing your scalp before rinsing it off thoroughly. You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but you were almost certain that everyone was still celebrating, so you decided to sneak back into your room without getting fully dressed again. The towel was loosely wrapped around your chest, falling over your hips and barely covering your butt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gathered your clothes and opened the door of the refresher, looking forward to dropping the towel as soon as you stepped into the room, slipping into your bed and touching yourself to dark eyes, curly dark hair, the low hum of his voice and the feeling of Dameron’s touch. You weren’t proud of it, you really weren’t. It wasn’t him. No way it was. You just needed some inspiration and he had unintentionally given it to you with a slight squeeze of your shoulder and the sparkle in his eyes when he called you sweetheart. Of course you were friends, as much as you could find friends in the middle of a war, always afraid to form attachments and feel the sting of loss when the inevitable happened. You wanted to feel gross when thinking about your superior like that, but the deep sound of his voice made you feel something else instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You opened the door to your room through a little keypad that required you to enter your personal code. You dropped your clothes into the laundry bin, your other hand already starting to pull at the fastening of your towel. It dropped on the floor with a slight thud before you realized you hadn’t heard the door slide shut behind you. You turned around, snarl on your face and ready to punch the panel in the wall for its malfunction when your eyes fixated on the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Someone had shoved a dusty boot in between, forcing the door to stop and slide back open. You bend down to hastily pull up your towel while the door was still sliding back open. You focused on the person standing in your door frame, all insults you were ready to hurl at them dying down on your tongue when you saw the same person that had been occupying your mind for the last hour or so illuminated by the dim light of the corridor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poe <em>kriffing</em> Dameron.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was looking at you, his gaze slightly unfocused. He had one arm propped up against the frame, swaying slightly. Oh, he was drunk. And he was here. In front of your room, smelling like Corellian Whiskey, looking disheveled. “He-eey Black Seven, missed you at the celebration. Did you not want to cheer for me, sweetheart?” Ah there it was, the other reason why you didn’t want him to be part of your fantasies. The man was insufferably in love with himself, he knew all about the effect he had on people around him, women and men alike. Every movement he made dripped with self-confidence. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cleared your throat, clutching the towel tighter against your chest, uncertain how much it was actually still covering. “Dameron, you’re drunk.”, you retorted. Sure, you’ve made better comebacks before but it’s not every kriffing day Poe “Hotter Than The Binary Suns” Dameron shows up in front of your door in his casual clothes while you are basically naked. Boy, did he look good like that, a white shirt with a wide, open collar and tight black pants with the brown boots you had already noticed. A weapons belt was slung around his hips, underlining their curve, his blaster dangling off of it lazily. His skin was glistening with sweat in the low light. You wondered what he would taste like.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“’m not that drunk, you should be drunker. Would be if you came to the thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “<em>Commander</em>”, you said, emphasizing the word and ignoring the way it made your pussy clench, “<em>you</em> are very drunk and very unprofessional right now and <em>I</em> would like to get dressed.”, you said, shifting the towel again to make him aware of your state of undress. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes looked like they darkened even more, but you must have been imagining that. Poe Dameron could have almost anyone on base without even asking, there was no reason for him to be interested in you. Must be the alcohol. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took a cautious but wobbly step forward and asked “Can I come in?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re already halfway in.”, you grunted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not a no, sweet thing.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would you stop calling me that?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Calling you what?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sweetheart, Sweet Thing, Honeybuns, whatever else you say”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “But I bet you are sweet!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dameron.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bet you taste even sweeter.”, he continued lowly </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>DAMERON!</em>”, you wanted to yell but it came out as an angry hushed whisper. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“mhh yes sweet cheeks?”, he asked cheerily. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are drunk, you are going to regret this in the morning, you’ll be embarrassed.”, you listed off everything in your head that might keep him from coming closer. This was wrong. He was drunk and you were just horny from the weeks of endless missions without breaks to let off some steam. For all you knew he had knocked on the wrong door by accident. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Been thinking about you for the entire mission baby, not going to regret shit.” The entire mission? Surely you must have misheard that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His smell hit you when he took another slow step towards you, he smelled like whiskey, gunpowder and leather, but there was something else underneath, something so decisively him that it made your legs weak and your nipples harden. He took another step, slightly more wobbly now that he couldn’t support himself on the walls anymore. He was so close to you now, close enough for you to be able to count the little gold specs in his dark eyes, you cranked your neck, trying to do exactly that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poe had most likely miscalculated the distance and tried to take another step forward, bumping directly into you. You raised your arms in shock, momentarily forgetting all about your towel. You didn’t even realized that it had slipped until you heard the soft thud of it hitting the floor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh”, you said, still lost in Poe’s twinkling eyes. His eyes flicked down for just a split second and widened comically. You could feel his hot gaze on your breasts, ghosting over your hard nipples. He slapped his hands in front of his eyes, then twirled around and hit the control panel on the wall, closing the sliding door. You bent down to retrieve the towel and secured it around your chest once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Can I turn around again?”, he asked, voice much more hesitant than before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> You sighed, “Why are you in here Dameron?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Missed you at the thing. Wanted to tell you you did good, saved my pretty ass out there once or twice today.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I save your pretty ass all the time.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you agree?”, he asked and while he still had his back turned to you, you could feel the cocky grin spreading over his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agree with what?”, you questioned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have a pretty ass!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Will you drink some water and go to bed if I say yes?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure thing sugar plum!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You, Commander Poe ‘Insufferably Annoying’ Dameron, have a very pretty ass.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, so do you!”, he grinned. Then he did the unthinkable and turned around, brushed past you on the way to the small sink in your room, took a big gulp of water and then, <em>kriffing then</em>, flopped down on your bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Excuse me? Get out.”, you squeaked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Had my water. Went to bed.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is my bed.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mh. Confiscated. Commander’s orders.”, he smiled lazily, legs still dangling off the bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it between his head and the wall. You could see him inhale deeply, eyes fluttering shut. Was he… smelling your pillow? You knew Corellian Whiskey was one hell of a drink but you had never seen him so guardless before. Sure, he was always flirty but his relaxed posture, legs dangling slightly, head leaned back, was something else. He shifted forward, pulling his worn leather boots off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey Seven, don’t you want to get comfy too?” Something told you he wasn’t going to budge and there was no way you would move him back to his own bunk, your back was already killing you from the mission. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine, fine, cover your eyes I’m getting dressed.” Poe obliged, slapping his hands in front of his eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No peeking, take the pillow, or the blanket”, you insisted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He put his heels on the bed frame, shoulders still pushed against the wall and thrust up his hips to pull out the blanket underneath. You couldn’t help yourself and fixated your eyes on the bulge between his legs that was hugged tightly by his pants. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had pulled the blanket over his eyes now, but you were standing still, lost in your fantasies. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your mouth watered thinking about what he would feel like on your tongue, how the first bead of precum out of his achingly hard cock would taste, the sounds he would make underneath you when you stared up at him with his cock in your mouth. You wondered if he was going to curse or praise you for taking it well. You thought it might be both. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poe tugged the blanket down a little, whining “You aren’t done yet. You haven’t even moved. Do you want me to suffocate under your blanket, Seven, is that what you’re hoping for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blinked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry, I’ll be done in a sec.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled the blanket up again, but not before he gave you a big pout with his plushy lips. You wondered what they would feel like sucking bruises into your skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s enough, you reminded yourself. He was drunk and you wouldn’t take advantage of that. You could last another day without cumming. This was fine. Tomorrow was an off-day anyway, you’d just spend part of it in bed. A bed that might, depending on if you were able to convince him to leave, smell like Dameron tomorrow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned towards your wardrobe, picking out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. You could hear Poe shift behind you, but you had already pulled the pants up and you didn’t really care if he saw your naked back so you didn’t bother to chastise him for looking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> When you turned back around, still in the motion of pulling the top over your stomach, you saw that he hadn’t shifted the blanket to look at you. Well, maybe he had initially, but now <em>Captain Poe Dameron</em> was curled into himself on your bed, breathing evening out and face relaxed. He looked soft and young like this, lacking the tension in his shoulders. War was hard on him too, you knew that, he was just good at keeping up the cheery and cheeky facade. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey”, you started softly, “Dameron, hey, you need to go into your own bed.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smacked his lips sleepily and scooted closer to the wall “’s enough room”, he mumbled, patting the mattress lazily. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were tired, exhaustion seeping into your bones, that’s why you sat down. No other reason. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was your bed and there was no way you would be able to haul him out. That’s why you laid down without protest. No other reason. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was warm and smelled nice. That’s why you didn’t move away when he shifted closer to you. No other reason. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had been craving human touch for weeks. That’s why you sighed softly when he circled an arm around your waist and melted into the embrace. No other reason. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your missions had been exhausting recently and sleep and breaks had been rare. That’s why you drifted off into the deepest, most relaxing sleep in a long time, surrounded by the warmth of Poe Dameron and his smell. No other reason.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Morning, Great Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wake up the morning after Poe Dameron drunkenly stumbled into your room, smut ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up with a heavy weight on your waist. Your back was warm and you felt well rested for the first time in a long time. The urge to snuggled deeper into the warmth was overwhelming. You blinked slowly, your eyes adjusting to the dim light in your room. It must have been early still, before sunrise. The memories of last night came rushing back to you the moment you felt something hard press into your backside. This wasn’t some random hookup in bed with you, it was Poe freaking Dameron, who had drunkenly fallen asleep in your bed yesterday. You squeezed your eyes shut again, hoping this was nothing but a hallucination, formed by your sex-deprived body and mind. Of course you had no such luck.</p><p>What should your next step be? Get up and act casual about it? Keep your eyes shut and pretend you were still asleep? You were still considering when the arm around your waist tightened once and then went slack again. It took most of your self-restraint not to sink into Dameron’s warm embrace, but he had been drunk last night, maybe still was. He probably had no idea who he was pulling close right now.</p><p>Poe let out a happy sigh and mumbled “Morning Seven” into your hair. You stiffened. The low rumble of his sleepy voice did unspeakable things to your body. You decided to concentrate on the problem at hand instead. Apparently he did know who was in bed with him. Dank farrik, what were you gonna say. Kriff.</p><p>“Remember last night?”, you questioned.</p><p>“Mhhh partially, I think, remember you for sure.”, he purred into your ear, the hot breath puffing against your ear sent shivers down your spine.</p><p>“Nothing happened between us, Captain Dameron.”, once again you put emphasis on the word. Mainly to remind yourself how wrong this was but you couldn’t help the warm tingle that settled in your lower stomach. At the mention of his title you could feel his shoulders stiffen. He removed his arm and you hated yourself for the way your body yearned for the touch as soon as it left you. If this was his cue to leave you’d at least have something to think about later.</p><p>He rose up on one arm behind you, softly touching your shoulder. “Hey Seven, look at me for a second.”, he demanded with no real authority behind the request. No, you didn’t want to. Embarrassment was creeping up your cheeks hotly, tinting them cherry red. He was going to ask why you hadn’t kicked him out but instead decided to lie with him.</p><p>You would have to switch squadrons out of embarrassment, even worse you would have to explain it to your comrades. You just knew Jessika would be sad about it, invested enough to ask questions and dig until she was satisfied.</p><p>You were still thinking when you felt a rough hand touch your chin, softly moving your head to look at him. He had shrugged his shirt and belt off some time during the night, a thin layer of sweat was still covering his chest. It was broad and mostly smooth, sun-kissed with a few scars in varying sizes scattered over it. Around his neck was a silver necklace, a ring dangling from it.</p><p>He was talking, kriff, you missed part of it. You forced yourself to focus on his voice instead of the muscle in his biceps that flexed as he shifted his weight. “… didn’t force you into anything last night, did I? I could never forgive myself if I did. I shouldn’t have come he-”, he rambled on. Your eyes met his, still as beautiful as they were last night, maybe even more so without the drunken glaze over them, but now they were clouded in sorrow. He looked genuinely disturbed at the idea of causing you discomfort.</p><p>“Dameron.”, you interjected but he was still going on and on. “Hey, hey, Poe!” He stopped mid-sentence, his lips still hanging open and forming a slight “o”. He blinked at you.</p><p>“Nothing happened, you’re fine. I’m fine.”</p><p>“But I… I remember seeing you naked, I woke up in your bed. I thought I-”, he argued, voice faltering as he desperately tried to remember more of last night’s events.</p><p>His left hand was still on your chin, you realized. He must have thought the same thing because he lowered it immediately. You scooted back a bit, not because he made you uncomfortable but because if you didn’t you wouldn’t trust yourself not to follow his hand and beg him to keep touching you. It really had been too kriffing long. It had nothing to do with the man himself, just the idea of being touched. Or maybe, just maybe, you thought to yourself, it had everything to do with him.</p><p>“Well you didn’t. Let me summarize for you. Big mission, went great but I’m sure you remember that much still, the squad went out for a drink, I didn’t, took a shower instead, ready to head to bed early. That’s where you waltz in, your dusty-ass boot stopped my door and you came in for a chat. You chatted, stumbled, I tried to catch you, my towel fell. You turned around immediately, like the fine gentleman you are, of course. Then you confiscated my bed. Believe it or not, you’re pretty hard to move and I wasn’t about to sleep on the floor in my own room. And now we’re here.”</p><p>“So I didn’t say or do anything that made you uncomfortable?”</p><p>“Well I mean you do hog the blankets, but for a drunk buff dude in the middle of the night you were pretty tame. Oh you also tricked me into complimenting your ass, but I guess that’s not too far off from sober-you behavior.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I should really leave.” Kriff, kriff, this might be your one shot at having an actual deep and private conversation with him. He was always surrounded by people on base, there was no knowing when or if you two would share a private moment again anytime soon, so you decided to bite the bullet. “Listen, you said something last night. I just need to know what you meant by it before you go, just for my own peace of mind, you know?”, you asked.</p><p>“Oh kriff, what did I say?”, under the embarrassment in his voice lingered something else and if you didn’t think the idea was absolutely ridiculous, you would almost say he sounded afraid.</p><p>“You said that you had been thinking about me for the entire mission, is that... true or was that just drunk you trying to get into my pants?”</p><p>For the first time since you two had been working together you saw Poe Dameron, who usually had a cocky comeback on his lips for everything, blush deeply and stay silent.</p><p>He averted his gaze and shifted away from you, swallowing loudly. Poe was sitting at the foot of the bed now, legs dangling off and his left hand was mindlessly playing with the ring on his necklace. You stood up, the urge to stretch your legs felt overwhelming and you decided to put a robe on, suddenly very aware of how much your fairly sheer sleepwear really showed. Sitting back down seemed too awkward for you, so you decided on leaning against the door to your closet, which was tugged into the wall.</p><p>“I promise this wasn’t what I was going to do. You see I was going to tell you, really, but not like this. Damn it, I was going to talk to you about it today, on our day off.” You weren’t sure if he wanted you to ask him directly what was going on or if he was just as lost in his own thoughts as you were in yours.</p><p>Yours were centered around the movement of his jawline while he was talking rapidly right now, it was angled, perfectly matching his other handsome features. The sun was rising now and the light that filtered through your barely raised blinds reflected in his eyes, making them look like dark honey. His eyes settled on you, catching yours while you stared at him and a small hesitant smile was playing around his lips.</p><p>“Might as well come right out with it then, eh?”, he paused, cleared his throat and said, quickly, like he was trying to rip off a bacta pad “You drive me crazy, Seven. It’s unbearable, the way you fly, the way you safe my ass again and again, the euphoric look on your face after a successful mission, the way you feel for others after one that was less successful, the way you quietly enjoy the air on the tarmac after we come back here, the way your -”, you zoned out, your body was moving on autopilot when you pushed yourself of off the wall, strode over and moved in-between his legs, lowered your head and kissed him square on the lips.</p><p>You pulled back and his eyes were huge, searching your face for a moment before fluttering down to your lips and then he crashed his mouth into yours again. He tasted like he went to sleep without brushing his teeth after a long night drinking, which was the case of course, but it didn’t matter. All you could feel was him. His hands came down to softly rest on your cheeks and began wandering, the rough fingers tracing over your cheek bone and your brow bone, smoothing over your hair and settling both sides of your throat. </p><p>He hooked both of his hands together behind your neck and pulled you closer. You had to steady yourself on his broad chest before losing balance, the skin to skin contact sent sparks up your arms. You took a step back from between his spread legs, sucking in some fresh air greedily, pushing his knees together and straddling his lap while sliding your palms from his knees over his strong thighs and up his broad torso. Lazily resting your arms on his shoulders and leaning closer you whispered into his ear, “I was thinking about you last night before you came by, I was thinking about how good your touches would feel, how good you would feel and then you showed up in front of my door and I couldn’t believe my own eyes.”</p><p>What you said definitely had the desired effect on him, he let out a low curse and whispered back “Tell me what you were thinking about, babygirl”</p><p>You leaned back, this was what you had been longing for all this time and now you would take your sweet time with him.</p><p>“I was thinking about your hands”, you said, while simultaneously reaching for his left one, covering it with your right. “How you would touch me” You tugged on his hand slightly and he willingly relaxed his arm, letting you lead the way. You moved his hand from your neck down over the swelling of your right breast. “I was wondering… would you be all soft and sweet…” You bit your lip and locked eyes with him again. “… or would you be rough with me?” You closed your hand over his, making him squeeze your breast, never losing eye contact. His lips parted, they were swollen from the kisses you had shared just moments ago.</p><p>Poe inclined his head slightly and asked breathlessly “May I?”</p><p>You nodded eagerly and watched as Poe bent his head down and sealed his mouth over your left nipple. Your breasts were still covered by the thin shirt you wore to bed but the feeling of his hot mouth on you through this barrier was already better than anything you could have imagined. Your insides clenched, filling you with the urge to feel him inside of you. He sucked slightly and squeezed your other breast to the rhythm of his mouth’s movement. You could feel your nipples harden and Poe took this as a sign to pause his sucking and graze the one in his mouth softly with his teeth through the fabric.</p><p>You breathed in sharply, causing Poe’s mouth to pause. He pulled away and asked “This okay, sweetheart?” “Oh Maker, yes, Dameron.”</p><p>“Call me Poe, baby”, he muttered, sliding the fabric of your robe off of your left shoulder with his free hand. You moved your hand away from his, allowing him to slide the fabric off of the other shoulder too. After the robe thudded on the floor softly he moved his hands underneath your shirt, bunching the fabric up over his wrists while his palms snuck closer to your bare breasts.</p><p>You could feel how wet your pussy was, almost dripping for him and you used the moment he pulled the top over your head to shift your hips closer to his crotch, pushing your weeping cunt right above his throbbing erection. “Oh…”, he breathed softly. He closed his eyes for a quick moment and sucked in a breath. When he opened them again he let them trail over your naked torso.</p><p>He wasn’t touching you anymore but his gaze made your skin tingle nonetheless. “Touch me, Dameron, please”, you whispered. A slow grin spread across his face.</p><p>“Only if you call me Poe again”, he replied, fingers almost ghosting over you skin but not yet touching you. “Come on sweetheart, you know you want to.”</p><p>You had never called him Poe out loud before, except for earlier when you had to distract him from his rambling. Of course that would get him going.</p><p>“Is that what you’re into, hearing me say your name, all desperate and ready for you?” You ground your hips down while asking, loving the low moan he couldn’t hold back.</p><p>You wanted, no, needed to touch him, taste him, feel him inside of you. However, he still wasn’t touching you. “Se-ven, Seven, did you think you could break me that easily? Say it.”, he singsonged, his tone was playful but you had caught the slight crack in his voice at the beginning. Not touching you must have been occupying most of his concentration and self-control. Good. You could play this game a little longer. You leaned closer to his still hovering hands but he moved them onto the mattress behind his back, keeping the distance between you by leaning back on his palms. “Nope”, he said, popping the p, “say my name, pretty girl”</p><p>You huffed. “Fine, Dameron, if you’re not touching me, I’ll just touch myself.” You could see the muscles in his arms twitch, like he had to suppress the urge to surge forward. His voice was heavy with lust when he spoke again. “I could make you feel so much better than your own hands, baby. Bet you’re already soaking wet for me. Let me help you out. All you have to do is say the magic word.” This wasn’t about wanting to hear his first name out of your mouth anymore, this was just pure power play now.</p><p>You could do that, you were on top of him, as far as you were concerned, you were in charge. You let your hands slide over your breasts, stopping your left one there and sliding the right under your waistband. You were still sitting right above his dick. If you got the angle just right, every single movement of your hand would brush up against his erection, too. You could make it seem accidental. You circled your clit with your index finger, feeling your pussy pulse with lust underneath your fingertips. Eyes slipping close, you split your lips apart with your index and ring fingers, gathering up your slick with your middle finger. You slipped it in with a soft moan, not sure if you were teasing him or yourself at this point. The angle, you reminded yourself, get the angle right. You slipped your finger out again, knuckle grazing against the bulge in his pants. A sharp intake of breath from the man underneath you was confirmation enough for you that you were winning this little game.</p><p>You slipped your index finger in as well now, working yourself open for him, squeezing your left nipple while you fucked yourself on his lap. Your eyes fluttered open again, looking at him as you slid your fingers out again, painfully slow, dragging your knuckles. Poe didn’t even notice that you were looking at him, his eyes were trained on your lap, hands balled into fists in your blanket. His breathing was labored. Your other hand slipped down to your sleep shorts, you lifted your hips slightly, fingers still inside of you, and hooked your left index finger around the seam of the shorts, pulling them to the side to give Poe a better view. “Fuck”, he cursed lowly. “That’s what you could be doing, you just have to give up, Captain.” It was a risky move to call him that, this could end your little encounter in a heartbeat, pull him back to reality and make him realize that what you were doing was a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Maker, you were oh so wrong. You calling him by his designation was what finally, kriffing finally, pushed him over the edge. He tugged on your wrist, pulling your hand out of your shorts and surged forward, crashing his lips into yours. His arms encircled your waist and he lifted you up, throwing you on the bed, climbing on top and towering over you.</p><p>“As your captain, Seven, I order you to say my name, then.”, he growled. You blinked, a little overwhelmed by the sudden change of position. He ground down his hips into yours and you tried to reach for his belt buckle. Poe caught the movement and blocked your hands with his.</p><p>“Oh, no, darling. My turn to be in charge now. Like a good captain I am. Right?” He leaned down to suck a bruise into your neck, scraping the reddened skin lightly with his teeth. Satisfied with the result he moved his head up to your ear.</p><p>“I asked you something”. His breath was puffing out in hot short breaths against your damp skin. How bad would it really be to give in, so he would finally touch you? Circling both your wrists in one of his hands he let the other ghost over your body, fingertips barely grazing your naked skin. You thought he would play the same game you played with him just moments ago. Poe however, was more impatient than you.</p><p>He pushed your shorts to the side again, groaning as his fingers touched your already soaking pussy. “Lift your hips”, he muttered and pulled your shorts off in a swift motion as you complied wordlessly. After throwing them to the side, his gaze following them as they landed on the floor, he turned his head back towards you, eyes roaming over your naked body. He took his time, taking in every detail and you started squirming under his gaze. His eyes focused on your face again, locking with yours quickly before he said “Patience, baby.” and started touching you again.</p><p>“Are you going to answer me now?”, he questioned, hands trailing over the insides of your thighs. You nodded, too overwhelmed to force the words out of your mouth. Your head was occupied with the way he was now kneading the soft flesh of your inner thigh, blunt nails digging into your skin. “I’m afraid I need to hear you say it, before we can go on.” You tried to find your words, you really did but when you opened your mouth only a strangled sound came out.</p><p>He blinked at you, whole demeanor changing as he asked “Are you okay, this isn’t making you uncomfortable, is it?” Your heart ached at the genuine care in his eyes but the throbbing between your legs kept you from getting emotional. Instead, you finally found your voice. Clearing your throat you said “Yes, better than okay. I’d be more comfortable if you fucked me into the mattress though. Could you, Poe?”</p><p>Hunger sneaked its way back into his eyes. “Was that so hard? Knew you could be a good girl for me.” His grasp on your wrists had been gone for a while, you realized. You were free to touch him as you pleased. Your hands slid over his toned chest again, lower and lower, this time you were able to unfasten his belt buckle without his intervention. His pants slid off the curve of his hips, while you tugged on them. What you didn’t expect was his dick springing out of his pants immediately. Fucking Dameron wasn’t wearing underwear.</p><p>Your mouth watered, you needed the taste of him on your tongue. He noticed your hands still and inclined his head, questioning. “I want to taste you, but I need you inside of me right now.” Poe grinned down at you and said “Next time then, sweetheart.”</p><p>Greedily, your dominant hand slid over his thick shaft, thumb grazing over the tip and spreading his precum. Your hand slid down to his balls, softly tugging on them and earning you a low moan from the man above you. Poe’s mouth hung open slightly as you moved your hand up and down his length a few times before trying to guide him towards your cunt. His hand caught your wrist and he asked “Don’t you want me to use my fingers a little, stretch you out for me?”</p><p>You shook your head no. Lining his tip up with your entrance you mumbled “Just want you to fuck me. I want to be reminded of you inside of me for the entire day. Wanna sit in my X-Wing with your cum still leaking from me, knowing you fucked me good earlier.”</p><p>“Dank farrik, Seven, you can’t just say stuff like that. Gonna make me cum on the spot.”, he groaned.</p><p>“Poe, just fuck me already.”</p><p>That was all it took for him to slowly start pushing inside. The stretch was almost too much to take but Poe kept a slow and steady pace, only going a bit deeper with each thrust of his hips. His left hand was digging into the mattress next to your head while his right soothingly rubbed your arm. He brushed off a drop of sweat that hat collected over your brow bone with a sweep of his thumb. “You’re so pretty like this. Taking it all so well for me.”, he groaned. His right hand trailed further down your face, thrusts still slow and steady while he explored your features. You wondered if he needed to distract himself from the tight sensation of your pussy clenching around him to keep from cumming.</p><p>He swept his thumb over your bottom lip and you willingly opened your mouth for him, tasting yourself on his finger. You sucked on his thumb softly while trying to make eye contact. He pulled back. “Stop that or I’ll cum before we’re even remotely done here.”</p><p>“Sorry, captain”, you grinned.</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>He still wasn’t fully inside of you, the burn of him stretching your insides intensified with each thrust, slight pain mixing with pleasure. With the last push it took for him to finally be sheathed fully inside of you, he leaned forward, capturing your mouth with his and giving you time to adjust. “You can move now”, you mumbled against his lips.</p><p>He started with lazy slow thrusts but picked up the pace quickly, pure bliss on his face at the sensation of being inside of you. His pubes scratched against your clit every time he bottomed out inside of you, sending shivers down your spine. Hips moving tirelessly, he kissed you again, mouth aiming to explore every inch of you. From your lips he moved on to your throat, then to your neck, plum lips sucking more bruises into your skin. His right hand palmed your breast again, fingers pinching your nipple slightly. He shifted his hips, the new angle hit just the right spot inside of you and tore a ragged moan from your lips. </p><p>“Poe, please… harder”, you breathed. </p><p>He complied without hesitation, pounding into you at said angle. In hindsight, you shouldn’t have teased each other as much as you did because you could feel yourself getting close. </p><p>“Poe, I’m gonna cum”, you rasped. </p><p>“Cum on me babygirl, wanna feel it from inside” His mouth latched onto your skin again, sucking on it and bruising it further. He went impossibly harder, one arm circling around your shoulders, holding you in place while he fucked you. You could feel your orgasm rolling over you, insides clamping down on Poe’s dick inside of you, trying to coax his orgasm out of him too. You were moaning, fingers digging into his strong back. </p><p>“Sweetheart if you keep making sounds like that I won’t last.” His voice sounded pressed, like he was desperately trying to hold on. </p><p>“Don’t. Just cum for me.” </p><p>He groaned. “Where, baby?” </p><p>“Inside.”, your reply was quicker than he anticipated and the lifted his head away from your skin, looking at you questioningly. His eyes were clouded over with lust but he still had enough self-control to ask </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Please Poe, gonna feel so good when you fill me up” That’s where he lost it, burying his face in the crook of your neck to stifle his moans, he came long and hard. He collapsed on top of you after his cock stopped twitching. A long, content sign drawing from his lips he rolled off of you towards the wall. </p><p>“Kriff, Seven, I’ve been thinking about this for so long.” </p><p>“Me too, Dameron, me too.” </p><p>You pressed a kiss to his sweaty skin and swung your legs over the side of your bed. Momentary dizziness wore of quickly and you got up, legs still slightly wobbly.</p><p>“Wanna go for round two in the shower?”, you threw over your shoulder while bending down to grab your discarded towel from last night. You could hear Poe jump up behind you and you felt like the smile that was plastered on your face might become permanent in his presence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey lovelies!<br/>Hope you enjoyed this. If you want more from those two, please let me know, I'm a little attached to them now lol.<br/>I'm over on tumblr under secretficblog if you wanna come say hi!<br/>Stay safe xx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it, no this doesn't mean I'm abandoning Freedombringer (obviously, new chapter is in the works, currently only 333 words though), I'd love some comments, ideas, stuff you liked, stuff you didn't, how your day was, anything really.<br/>Thanks for reading, love you guys xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>